


Why am I like this?

by Occasionalfanart



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other, Questions, Why Did I Write This?, complaints, why am i like this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Occasionalfanart/pseuds/Occasionalfanart
Summary: I complain and get confused, I guess.





	1. Chapter 1

It begins.

 

• Why is it, that in inbox you can't click on a easily seen button so you can re read what you wrote so you understand the response?

°My keyboard is so messed up, I swear. The letters keep switching spaces. The Q and the A have switched, and the W is at the bottom of the keyboard. I don't know why it's happening. UGH.

As you probably guessed,  
• = Question  
° = Complaint

That's all for now!


	2. FIXED B*TCH

MY KEYBOARD IS FIXED! HELL YEAH!

 

ALSO: If you love the environment use Ecosia, it's a search engine just like Google and runs as smoothly, but anytime you search anything they plant a tree! They also don't give your private info to other corporations. THEYRE GREAT!


	3. Snippets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So these are some snippets I wrote and I was wondering if they were any good?

SNIPPET 1

I pat the seat next to me and Castor slowly sinks down. 

“So,” I glanced at him, “what’s been up with you? You’ve been acting kinda… off.”

He gives a weak laugh and looks down at his hands. “So, you noticed, huh. I guess I’m a worse actor then I thought. Look,” He trails off before tilting his head and looking me in my eyes, “I just have some,” Another pause, “difficult things going on at home. I’ll tell you what it is when it’s over, but for now,” He sighs heavily, and looks down again, “I’ll be okay, I promise. You don’t need to worry about me.” 

He gets up and I take his offered hand and get up too. The warning bell rings and we begin to head to our next class.  
I sigh, pulling on my gym uniform. Well that conversation didn’t offer much help. But I am going to figure out what’s going on. Especially since no one else can seem to tell the difference in how he’s acting.

 

SNIPPET 2

Heavily inspired by Seven Wonders by Peter Lerangis

I shot upstairs and pulled open the door. Suddenly I was on the roof. A screeching alarm pierced my ears and made me feel lightheaded.  
Three guards pivoted on their heels and faced me, hands on their weapons as I took in my surroundings.  
I was on the roof and near the edge; there was a rain drain to the right of me. I hid a smile and slowly took off my red sweater, holding it by its arms in front of me. The jungle was closest to me on the right side, which meant I should go left. They wouldn’t expect me to take the longer route. I just needed a distraction.  
“Chali,” Bhegad said softly from the bottom of the steps, “I have PhDs from Yale and Cambridge. If you think I am crazy, then you must think your friends are, too. And Torquin and the guards. And seventy-nine world-class experts in genetics, biophysics, classical archaeology, geography, computer science, mythology, medicine, and biochemistry.”  
Mr. Tweed Yoda seemed to be very invested in what he was saying at this particular moment, so I dropped my sweater onto the rain drains beginning, so it would be extremely easy to grab.  
“Not to mention a support staff of two-hundred and twenty eight. The Karai Institute is the finest think tank in the world. And we are patient. We can wait until you’re ready to listen, But you will not escape. So it’s either now or later. Your choice.”  
I couldn’t help it, I laughed. They thought any of that made it better? I didn’t want to be here and I wasn’t going to stay. So, I stepped up to the ledge and smiled uncontrollably wide. “Well, sir,” I said mockingly, “You may not be crazy, but I for certain am.”  
And with that, I jumped off the ledge. 

 

I had grabbed my sweater when I jumped, hitting the rain drain and probably causing a bruise. Now, I wasn’t exactly falling, the fall would’ve been shorter, but I didn’t want to break my legs, I was more so fast gliding. I stared down and when the ground got closer, I pulled tighter on my sweater, effectively causing me to slow down enough for a gentle tumble to the ground.  
Then I heard the shouts. I grabbed my sweater and bolted left, running towards the jungle faster than I had run towards anything in my life. My head was pounding, but I had to keep going, I didn’t want to be there. Confused shouts were all I heard and I didn’t dare look back. Looking back meant seeing who they sent out to capture me again.  
After a minute I reached the jungle, but I didn’t slow down. I shoved my way through the underbrush, getting whacked in the face with multiple vines.  
I ran for what felt like forever, only considerably slowing down after what was probably only an hour. And then I heard shouts again. I quickly scrambled up a tree, and then leaned around it to climb to the other side of the tree. I was breathing so heavily, and my head was spinning from overexertion and dehydration, but I had to keep going. I continued to crawl across the branches of the trees, grateful now for how close they grew together.  
Once I got far away enough from the path my heels had pounded into the grass I began to climb higher. The tree I was currently on was about as high as the others, but it was much more leafy. So much so, that I sat along the very top branches and was still completely covered from view, when if I had chosen any other tree, I would have been exposed.  
I smiled as I leaned against the back of tree and then promptly yelped. I scrambled to get back to being properly situated on the branch, sweat and tears mixing on my face. I nearly just fell to my death. I needed something to stabilize me out here. I began to slowly climb down, carefully watching for any signs of the Karai Institute. When I got halfway down I spotted a thick vine. That would do. Hopefully.  
As I tied myself to the tree with the thick vine I smiled and thanked my elementary school’s library for really only having survival books. Tomorrow, I’d find a sharp rock and make a spear or something. Maybe kill a bird, or a fish if I could find water. 

When I woke up the next morning I had expected it to be to the sound of birds. Not the sound of a helicopter. Shit. My eyes shot open and I looked for the helicopter while quickly undoing my vine safety net. I didn’t dare move the leaves out of the way, but the sound was getting closer, and it sounded like it was coming from right it front of me. I quickly twisted to the other side of the tree and began speedily climbing down. I never touched the ground though, and continued to crawl around on the tree branches.  
I suddenly stopped crawling when a glint caught my eye through the trees. I looked towards it and saw a bright blue. The ocean. I crawled towards the water before stopping near the tree line’s edge. I didn’t hear the helicopter, and decided it was safe. I climbed down the last few feet of the tree and slowly walked towards the water.  
I slipped out of my shoes and socks and cautiously waded in the shallow areas, staying near the beach. This place was foreign to me and I had no clue what animals lived here. There could be sharks, jellyfish, zebra mussels, water snakes, stingrays, the point was, I don’t know.  
I began looking for a sharp rock and I found one after only about two minutes of searching. I hadn’t seen any fish that were big enough to eat, so I left the water and went back to the tree line to look for a long stick.  
It took me a while, and I was covered in dirt by the end of it, but I found a sizeable stick and began to sharpen it in the early afternoon sun.

I smiled as I stared at the squirrel on the end of my makeshift spear. I had read somewhere it was near impossible to catch squirrels, and I felt so lucky I had caught something to eat. Standing there in the middle of a tropical forest gazing proudly at a squirrel, I probably looked crazy, but that was alright, because I wouldn’t starve.  
I stood back on the beach gathering sticks and twigs for a makeshift fire, Thank God I snuck my matches into my pocket earlier. As I lit a match and threw it on the fire I waited for it to grow, and then began to cooked the squirrel I skinned shortly before. After eating I stamped out my fire, picked up my match and put it in my pocket. I gathered up the remaining sticks and cradled them in my arm as I walked back to the slowly darkening forest. I turned around to stare at the sunset for a moment before heading into the brush.

 

The next morning I woke up to the sounds of birds chirping. I smiled softly and rubbed my head to find my hair was growing back. Thank God. I untied the vine belt around my waist and climbed down the tree a bit, before crawling from tree to tree, picking fruit for breakfast. Once I had an arm’s full I sat down and began eating. I had no clue where this place was, but they had plums, bananas and apples that were all in season at the same time, for which I was grateful.  
After I finished eating my thirst hit me like a train, it was time to find running water, because I have no clue how to get salt out of water. So, I climbed out of the tree and began to search for signs and sounds of nearby running water.  
After wandering around virtually aimlessly for hours I finally heard it, the soft sound of running water in the distance. I followed the sound until it became a deafening roar and I saw the rush of water falling down the smooth rocks. It was a small waterfall, and it seemed safe enough near the edges, so I took the chance and leaned forwards, my hands cupped to get the water. It was freezing, but I continued to fill my hands then drink.  
Once I was no longer thirsty I went back to hunting for dinner. I caught another squirrel, cooked it, stamped out my fire and went to sleep.  
The next morning I woke up, searched for fruit, ate breakfast and drank water from the waterfall. Then I went hunting again, this time on the beach, and I caught a fish. I cooked it, ate it and went to sleep. I fell into a routine.  
And that was my fatal mistake.

 

Nine days into the routine I woke up in the morning, but not to the sound of birds, rather to the smell of Red Beard. Shit. I was in the helicopter again and I already had handcuffs on. This is bad, this is bad, this is bad. I needed to get out, but my hands were tied, literally. My sweater was still tied around my waist, it was too hot to wear in the forest last night. I couldn’t believe I had been caught.

SNIPPET 3

I guess you can look through my stuff now, but you won’t find answers.

The answer as to why I did this? It’s simple.

I had to get away. My conscious died along with my sense of right and wrong long before this. My mind was screaming at me. They were too close. 

But you don’t know what I’m talking about. So let’s start from the beginning.

It began on a rainy April 15th. I was tired of seeing the husbands across the street scream. I was tired of seeing the taller one slap the shorter one. I was tired of hearing the taller one yell at the shorter one for messing up. I was tired of seeing the shorter one crying. I was tired of seeing the shorter one with a black eye, or bruised wrists, or a bandaged cheek.  
So I did something about it.  
I began to study how often the taller one would leave the house, what time, what days. After four weeks I noticed he always left on Saturday nights, alone, and always at nine o’clock at night. So, on the fifth week, I made my move.  
I got in my car at 8:45 and drove around the street corner and waited, engine on. He walked past at 9:10 and at 9:12 I got out of my car and followed him.  
Lucky for me, he turned down into a small alleyway. Smirking, I pulled my knife out of my trench coat pocket, put my gloved hand over his mouth, and slit his throat. He made no noise, and he went down quickly. I checked for a pulse and found a quickly slowing one. But I knew just assuming he would die soon would be dangerous, in case anyone finds him.  
I wiped the blood off my face and stared down at the gaping hole in his chest where his heart should be, and the bloody muscle next to him. 

The next “victim” was the balding woman that frequently visited the restaurant I worked at. She seemed to always be placed in my section, which I was extremely grateful for. The reason I chose her? I’ve seen her on the streets before, always hurting others. Maybe it was her appearance, she was only thirty years old, but she looked about forty years older because of how often she smoked. Cigarette fumes might as well have been her perfume, she reeked of them. But it was when I watched her beat the crap out of a highschooler that I knew what I did on May 20th would not be a one time thing. On May 30th I began the notetaking again. I jotted down when she walked into the restaurant and when she walked out. I already knew she came with five young children, that seemed to be scared of her, every other week.  
After three weeks I noticed that she always left ten minutes before my shift ended. Which meant that if I played my cards right I could get her to stay late, and catch her when she was leaving.  
The plan didn’t work the first time. The restaurant was too full, and I had to stay back to help.  
The second attempt, two weeks later however, went perfectly. I told her her order got mixed up with one of the other few people in my section and it would get corrected shortly.  
My shift ended right as I handed her her food. I quickly headed to the break room, grabbed my casual clothes and headed to the bathroom to change. When I left I noticed the woman was still there. Smiling, I pulled on my dark blue and black winter coat and wrapped a dark purple scarf around the bottom half of my face.  
When I stepped outside I walked out to the parking lot and got in my car, which I had positioned to be right in view of the restaurant doors. I got on my phone and read comedy comics while I waited. I knew there weren’t many security cameras in the area, and the city was fixing to get more, but they didn’t have the money. Lucky for me, but not so much for the woman who just stepped out of the restaurant. I waited until she got to her car before I turned off my phone and put on my gloves.  
I followed her through and out the parking lot, through traffic, on the highway, and finally on a back road heading to what was probably a campsite.  
I guessed she had realized I was following her around the gas stop before the highway. I knew she had been driving for far too long, she had most likely been scared and trying to shake me. Good thing I didn’t lose her though, because she just stepped out of her car and God, was her horror satisfying.  
I stepped out of my car too, and through my scarf said in an accent, “Sorry miss, my sister’s car is just like yours, and I thought I was following her. You see, she was trying to show me a family camp she was staying at with her kids. She thought I might like to visit with my husband and our child some day, y’know? So I was going and following her. I didn’t mean to scare ya.”  
The balding woman sighed, and replied, “Oh, I dragged you on a chase, I guess. I’m sorry, miss.”  
“Oh, it’s no matter, what’s your name?” I asked, walking closer, one hand in my pocket grabbing my knife and the other hand held out for a handshake.  
“Hm, well, you can call me Maud.” She answered, grabbing my hand, expecting a small, quick handshake.  
I held onto her hand and whipped out my knife, quickly cutting her throat. “Nice to meet you, Maud.” I whispered, before quickly cutting out her heart too. 

I threw my purple scarf into the plastic bag on the arm of the passengers chair and grumbled. “Stupid Maud got blood all over my favourite scarf, dammit.”


End file.
